Has The World Come To This?
by Dawn Tempest
Summary: Caroline Bingley probably got a real shock to her system when she found out her brother was going to marry Jane Bennet. This is my take on what her thoughts on the matter might have been. RR please.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Pride and Prejudice was written by Jane Austen, and as such, she owns the characters and other such things. I own nothing, -nothing.-

Author's Note: This is just make take on what Caroline Bingley must have thought when she heard that her brother was going to marry Jane Bennet.

She had yet to shake off her shock at the sheer horror of it all. 

Caroline Bingley had always considered her brother a man of good taste, if perhaps not good sense, but the very fact that he was going to marry Jane Bennet appalled her. Jane, while a gentleman's daughter, was a young woman from at country estate who had much less taste in fashion that Caroline herself. While Caroline had appeared to befriend Miss Bennet while they'd been in the country, it had been merely to relieve her boredom and pass the time. She could not spend all the day talking with her sister, and some of Jane's views had amused her for a time. 

Once they'd gotten back to the proper setting of London though, Caroline had lost interest in Jane. Miss Bennet was a country acquaintance whose company meant very little in the wonderful setting of the city. Caroline had thought never to see her again, and so, in truth, had attempted to put Jane Bennet out of her mind completely.

And her brother was to marry this woman? Caroline worried about what slights Jane might remember, like the fact that Caroline had visited her only shortly during Jane's stay in London and then had cut off all contact with her once Jane's younger sister had run off and made a disgrace of the entire Bennet family.

Now she would have to associate with Jane whenever she saw her brother.

Caroline knew that she must appear the loving sister, if only to gain Jane's good favor. She would pretend as if the slights she'd given Jane had never taken place. If she could gain Jane's favor, perhaps she might persuade Jane to talk to the future Mrs. Darcy about letting her visit Pemberley. 

Yes, this was undoubtedly the best course of action. Once she secured Jane's good favor, she would be able to rest easy once more.


	2. More Bad News

Disclaimer: Pride and Prejudice was written by Jane Austen, and as such, she owns the characters and other such things. I own nothing, -nothing.-

Author's Note: Originally, I had planned to make this a one-shot deal, but since a few of you professed a wish to see it continued, I decided I would write another chapter. This chapter contains Caroline Bingley's reaction to hearing about Darcy and Elizabeth's engagement.

It had taken a few days, but Caroline Bingley had finally come to terms with the fact that Jane Bennet would soon be her sister-in-law. She still wasn't happy about this development, but there was little she could do about it, and she knew she would never be able to change her brother's mind. At least Jane was an agreeable young woman, quiet and as refined as one could expect given her background and family connections.

Besides, if all went well, Caroline would someday be mistress of Pemberley, and would there have the chance to show Jane just how much better off she was.

Yes, that would work well indeed.

Of course, considering Jane's character, Caroline was not sure if dear Jane would actually show her envy. What a pity.

Caroline smiled to herself, regarding the sitting room around her. All one could do was see how well their plans worked out. At least as mistress of Pemberley she could keep the less worthy from poisoning its beauty.

So smug was her expression as she sat there, considering these things. What could ruin her mood?

That answer came in the form of a letter delivered to her by a servant a few moments later. The name on the letter was written in Jane's smooth hand, and Caroline regarded the wax seal a moment before cutting the seal open. 

Her eyes ran over the first few lines, finding them quite unremarkable, just Jane's greetings to her and a few words on the other less than worthy Bennet sisters. There was a bit in the middle of the letter, however, that caught Caroline's attention.

Her face went deadly pale as she read it aloud to herself.

"My dearest Caroline, how shall I contain my joy? My dear sister, Elizabeth, is to wed Mr. Darcy! They were engaged not long after my own engagement to your brother took place. My heart cannot contain all of the happiness that has found me these past few weeks."

What dreadful, horrid news. Elizabeth Bennet was to marry Mr. Darcy? How could this be? Caroline had been so sure that given time, she could have won Mr. Darcy's attentions, and thus the richness that marrying him would afford her. Now, however, her chances were ruined, gone. Elizabeth Bennet had usurped Caroline's place at Mr. Darcy's side.

What was she to do? Recalling the last time that she had seen Elizabeth, Caroline wondered if all her chances of setting foot on the grounds of Pemberley were now ruined, for though Jane was too kind to hold such things against her, Elizabeth knew more of the truth, and suspected more cruel things of Caroline.

What was she to do?


End file.
